1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lightweight golf club shaft has been required in respect of increasing a head speed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-93568 discloses a lightweight golf club shaft having a high strength.